nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Nazi
The Elemental Nazi is an enemy that appears in the Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies map Project Rebirth. It takes the appearance of a zombified Nazi officer, and will us its powers to teleport around the map to attack players. It is very tough to kill, and is armed with a giant claw to grapple players. Please also keep in mind that he can use his ice, lightning, fire, and wind powers to freeze, electrify, burn, or knock players back. He first appears on round 8 and will reappear every four to five rounds. He will drop a Max Ammo and a Fire Sale when he is killed, similarly to the Pentagon Thief. Appearance The Elemental Nazi takes the appearance of an orange/yellowish-eyed zombie in a Nazi general uniform. His hands glow with ice, fire, lightning, and wind. His left arm appears to be missing, and is replaced by the rotating claw that is also used by the Panzer Soldat. He has a highly visible green light on his forehead. All these features make it similar to Brutus and the Panzer Soldat. Attacks The Elemental Nazi has multiple attacks and is formidable foe in any situation. It has very powerful elemental attacks. If he shoots you with ice, you will be frozen until freed by another player. If he shoots you with fire, you will be caught on fire and will need to get this fire off via the water before you go down by the fire. If he shoots you with lightning, it will have the same effect as being hit with the splash damage of the Wunderwaffe DG-2 on the WAW version of Der Riese. If he shoots you with wind, you will be knocked back and will be vulnerable to other zombie attacks while on the ground. The Elemental Nazi also has the same ability as the Panzer Soldat to grapple players with the rotating claw. He also has a powerful elemental fist which can down a player with one hit without Juggernog and two hits with Juggernog. Trivia *His uniform shows signs of damage, such as torn shoulder pads. *Unlike Brutus and the Panzer Soldat, the Elemental Nazi is not affected by Insta-Kill making him a harder opponent to defeat than the other two. *It is easy to tell if one is around, as its elemental powers constantly make noises, which can be heard by any player within close range. *In-game quotes reveal that the creator of the Elemental Nazi is Billy Handsome. **Handsome also reveals that the general who was the original Elemental Nazi was infected during the dig in a separate quote. *It is not affected by the Maxis Device. *This marks the fourth time in which a zombie uses a ranged weapon (elemental powers) instead of a melee attack, with the first being the Shrieker Zombie with its shriek, the second being the Avogadro with its electric bolt, and the third being the Panzer Soldat with its flamethrower. **Ironically, both the Elemental Nazi and Avogadro shoot lightning. However, the Elemental Nazi shoots lightning, fire, wind, and ice while the Avogadro only shoots just lightning. *An alarm will sound after the beginning of a round to signify the arrival of the Elemental Nazi. **Billy will comment on this, saying: "That alarm is sign. He will be here soon!". *Unlike the Panzer Soldat, nothing will happen to the Elemental Nazi if he is stepped on by a Giant Robot. *The Elemental Nazi's health increases when there are more players in the game. *If the player shoots the Elemental Nazi's green light on his forehead, it will knock off his SS cap. Similar to knocking off Brutus's helmet. He will stop and yell for a moment after his cap is knocked off. *He has the same yell as George Romero and Brutus. *Similar to General Amsel, the Elemental Nazi wears the Golden Nazi Party Badge, which was only given to special members of the Nazi party. **This could imply that the original Elemental Nazi was chosen to be the Elemental Nazi by Billy Handsome. Category:Non-Canon Enemies